Childhood
by favour
Summary: pre series  Ein kleiner Einblick in die Kindheit der Zwei


**Childhood**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins (leider)

**Spoiler**: Pre series

**Rating**: R-12

**Summary**: Ein kleiner Einblick in die Kindheit der Zwei

* * *

„Sam, bitte kom runter.", flehte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder an. Mit steigender Angst in seinen grünen Augen beobachtete er, wie der Angesprochene sich flink von Ast zu Ast hängelte.

Die Brüder hatten sich in den Garten des gemieten Hauses zurückgezogen, damit John Ruhe zum Recherchieren hatte. Sie waren wegen eines neuen Falls ins Hinterland von Ohio gezogen. Seit ihrer Ankunft brütete John über Zeitungsausschnitten, Augenzeugenberichten und okulten Büchern. Bei jedem Laut, der durch seine Kinder verursacht wurde, verschlechterte sich seine Laune. Um einem Streit vorzubeugen, lockete Dean seinen kleinen Bruder unter dem Vorwand Versteck zu spielen nach draußen. Nur hatte er Sams Eifer unterschätzt und erschrocken festgestellt, dass er das Astwerk des Obstbaumes als Sichtschutz vor seinem Bruder genutzt.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Du kannst wieder runterkommen", bat Dean weiterhin.

Flüchtig schaute er zum Haus hinüber und hoffte, dass John nicht auftauchen würde. Er würde nicht erfreut sein über die Kletterversuche seines Jüngsten.

Dean schob den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte weiter fieberhaft eine Lösung zu finden. Sam kletterte munter weiter. Er hatte irgendetwas entdeckt und die Neugier des Achtjährigen ließ ihn die Rufe seines Bruders ignorieren.

Ein leises Knacken weckte Deans Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Muskeln spannten sich. Ohne nachzudenken handelte er. Seine gut ausgebildeten Reflexe ließen ihn zu Sam hechten und er fing den Stürzenden. Sein linker Fuß knickte dabei weg und Dean ging zu Boden. Aber Sam hielt er sicher im Arm.

„Alles okay. Ich hab dich, Sammy.", beruhite er den Weinenden. Er versuchte den Jüngeren aus der Umarmung zu nehmen, um ihn zu untersuchen, aber Sam klammerte sich an ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sammy. Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

Energischer löste er die verkrampften Finger von seinem Shirt und untersuchte den Jüngeren. Auf seinem Unterarm waren blutige Kratzer, wo er am Baum entlanggestrieft war. Gebrochen schien nichts.

„Psst, Sammy. Es ist nichts passiert. Du hast nur einen Schreck bekommen."

Er drückte Sam wieder an sich und stand auf. Den Schmerz beim Laufen ignorierend, truf er seinen Bruder zum Haus.

Ein Schrei. Stille.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte John auf. Er lauschte einen Augenblick und konnte ein unterschwelliges Geräusch wahrnehmen. Unregelmäßig und dumpf. Er erkannte es sofort und rannte nach draußen. Zu oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren Schluchzen und Weinen als Folge von Schmerz und Trauer gehört.

Er sah seinen Ältesten auf die Veranda kommen. Sammy in den Armen.

„Was ist passiert?", herschte John Dean ungehalten an und entriss ihm Sam.

„Sammy ... er ist vom Baum gefallen."

Dean schaute betroffen zu Boden. Seine klaren grünen Augen waren voller Mitleid für seinen Bruder. Aber es mischte sich auch Selbstzweifel in seinen Blick. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Es war seine Schuld.

„Wie ist er da überhaupt raufgekommen? Du weißt doch, dass du ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen darfst."

John warf Dean einen wütenden Blick zu und kümmerte sich weiter um seinen Jüngsten. Routiniert kontrollierte er den Gesundheitszustand und versuchte den Grund für das nicht aufhörende Weinen zu finden. War es nur der Schreck oder hatte er sich ernsthaft verletzt?

John wusste es nicht hundertprozentig und entschied ihn sicherheitshalber ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Behutsam nahm er Sammy auf den Arm und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, während er zum Geländewagen ging.

Dean setzte sich stumm mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf in Bewegung und wollte ihm folgen, aber John brachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zum Stehen.

„Du bleibst hier.", zwischte er ihm leise zu. „Geh' auf dein Zimmer und während du überlegst was du alles falsch gemacht hast, reinige deine Waffen."

„Ja Sir.", brachte Dean fast tonlos hervor und verfolgte seinen Dad, wie er den schwarzen Struck startete und mit Sammy zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange herab.

Nachdem der Wagen seines Vaters aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, schlich Dean die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Immer wieder musste er Pausen einlegen um den schmerzenden Fuß zu entlasten. Oben angekommen setzte er sich aufs Bett und öffnete vorsichtig die Schnürsenkel. Er weitete die Boots am Schaft und zog ihn mit einem Ruck vom Fuß. Der Blonde biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Stich, der dabei durch die Muskulatur fuhr zu unterdrücken. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung entledigte er sich auch des Socken. Zum Vorschein kam ein unförmig angeschwollener Klumpen, der mal sein Knöchel war. Vorsichtig versuchte er, ob die Verletzung die Last seines Körpers tragen konnte und erntete eine neue Welle hellen Schmerzes. Mutlos sank er zurück aufs Bett und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.

Seine Gedanken waren sofort wieder bei Sammy. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Kleine sich nichts gebrochen hatte und mit einem Schrecken davongekommen war. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn es etwas ernstes war. John hatte recht, es war seine Schuld gewesen. Er trug die Verantwortung von Sam und hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er auf den Baum kletterte.

Immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und er rollte sich auf der Decke zusammen. Die Knie bis ans Kinn gezogen verharrte er. Sein Körper zitterte unregelmäßig durch das nicht aufhören wollende Schluchzen.

Zehn Minuten. Mehr Zeit gönnte er sich und seiner Trauer nicht. Bevor sein Dad zurückkam musste er noch die Waffen reinigen. Die eigenen Schmerzen ignorierend nahm er sich den Rucksack mit der Ausrüstung und leerte ihn auf dem Bett. Mechanisch baute er die Beretta, die abgesägte Schrotflinte und das Gewehr auseinander, reinigte die Einzelteile und setzte sie wieder zusammen.

Er brauchte nicht nachdenken. Jeder Handgriff saß und mit größter Sorgfalt arbeitete er sich durch seine Ausrüstung.

Stunden später war John vom Arzt zurück. Sammy lief neben ihm und ein Verband zierte seinen rechten Arm. Sofort sprintete er die Treppe hinauf und suchte nach Dean.

„Hey Großer. Haben Sie sich gut um dich gekümmert?", begrüßte der Ältere ihn und musterte erschrocken den Verband.

„Klar. Sind nur ein paar Kratzer und ein kleiner Riss. In zwei Tagen bin ich den Verband wieder los."

Dean lächelte erleichtert. So wie Sam strahlte, ging es ihm wirklich gut und wahrscheinlich hatten die Krankenschwestern sich gut um den Achtjährigen gekümmert.

„Du musst mich nochmal suchen.", forderte Sam die Wiederholung des abgebrochenen Spiels ein.

Dean schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt, Sammy. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Er deutete auf die noch unfertigen Waffen und Sams Blick wurde betrübt.

„Geb mir noch ein paar Minuten, okay?", munterte Dean ihn sofort auf.

Sams Miene erhellte sich wieder und er ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Würde er sich eben noch mit was anderem beschäftigen.

"Warum trägst du keine Schuhe?", fragte der Kleine verwundert als sein Blick auf Deans nackte Füße viel. Noch im gleichen Moment sah er die Antwort.

„Das ist ganz blau.", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken.

Dean legte sofort den Zeigefinger an den Mund und wies ihn an leise zu sein. Er wollte nicht, dass John etwas mitbekam.

„War ich das?", fragte Sam leise und schaute ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an.

Der Ältere schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Ich bin umgeknickt. Nicht weiter schlimm. Das heilt wieder. Genau wie deine Kratzer.", beruhigte er Sam und hoffte, dass er recht behielt.

Er war kein Arzt, aber der Schmerz verriet ihm, dass der Knöchel mindestens verstaucht war. John würde toben, wenn er davon erfuhr. Für den ältesten Jäger bedeutete das, er musste warten bis sein Sohn wieder gesund war bevor er sich zu seinem nächsten Fall aufmachen konnte. Und Dean wollte nicht auch noch Schuld daran sein, wenn sein Dad den Unschuldigen nicht helfen konnte.

Die Morgendämmerung zeichnete sich leicht am Horizont ab, aber Dean hatte für das Naturschauspiel nichts übrig. Es war viel zu früh. Dazu kam dieser eisige Wind, der wie feine Nadelstiche durch seine Jacke hindurch schmerzte.

John hatte ihn eine Stunde früher geweckt als sonst. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hatte er seinen Fuß in die Stiefel gequält. Der Knöchel war über Nacht noch weiter angeschwollen und ein kräftiges Farbenspiel über blau und grün bis hinzu gelben Stellen zeichnete sich auf seiner Haut ab.

Jetzt stand er ein wenig schwankend im Garten und wartete auf die Befehle seine Dads. Ohne Vorwarnung griff dieser an. Sie wechselten kein Wort miteinander, dafür hätte Dean keine Kraft mehr gehabt. Seine ganze Konzentration galt seiner Abwehr. Eigentlich parierte er mehr schlecht als recht. Immer wieder ging er zu Boden, rappelte sich wieder auf und versuchte einen stabilen Stand zu finden.

„Was machst du denn heute?", fragte John in einer Mischung aus Zorn und Enttäuschung nachdem sie eine Stunde lang Schlagkombinationen und Abwehrtechnik geübt hatte. Normalerweise war sein Ältester gut, er reagierte schnell und hatte für sein Alter bereits eine erstaunliche Kraft und Ausdauer entwickelt. Aber heute?

Dean sah betroffen zu Boden, er hoffte das John nicht merkte, dass er leicht schwankte. Aber seine Chancen dafür standen gut. Sein Dad sah ihn nie wirklich an. Manchmal dachte der Blonde, dass er ihn hassen musste. Egal was er versuchte, er konnte John nichts recht machen. Er war nicht schnell genug, zielte nicht gut genug oder war zu nachlässig mit der Ausrüstung. Aber er durfte sich um Sammy kümmern. Das sagte ihm, dass er doch nicht alles falsch machte und er wollte diese Aufgabe auf keinen Fall verlieren. Was hatte er sonst anderes? Er hatte doch nur seinen kleinen Bruder, vorallem wenn John wieder Tage und Nächte lang auf der Jagd war. Deswegen musste er durchhalten. Durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete Dean nur knapp.

John schüttelte den Kopf. So wurde das nichts. Das Kampftraining brachte heute nichts.

„Geh und weck' deinen Bruder.", meinte er kurzangebungen.

„Ja Sir.", reagierte Dean gehorsam und verschwand ins Haus. Erst als er die Blicke seines Dads nicht mehr im Nacken spürte, erlaubte er sich zu Humpeln. Er versuchte den schmerzenden Fuß nicht zu belasten und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch.

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, öffnete er die Tür zum Zimmer und beobachtete Sammy. Nur der brünette Haarschopf des Kleinen war unter der Bettdecken zu sehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Deans Gesicht aus.

Es war egal wie es ihm ging, hauptsache Sammy war okay. Ein Lachen des Achtjährigen und Dean konnte sein Leid vergessen. Dann war er auch zufrieden.

~*~ The End ~*~

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs Reinschauen und Lesen.

Freu mich über jeden Kommi!

Bye favour


End file.
